<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Art for Kaffeeklatsch by sdiosb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153815">Art for Kaffeeklatsch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdiosb/pseuds/sdiosb'>sdiosb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, contains painterly depictions of trash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:22:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdiosb/pseuds/sdiosb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>this was so fun!! thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadedSepia">FadedSepia </a> for writing such an amazing and inspiring fic which you can read<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179612/chapters/69051099"> right here</a></p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jessica Jones/Claire Temple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Marvel Big Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Roast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was so fun!! thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadedSepia">FadedSepia </a> for writing such an amazing and inspiring fic which you can read<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179612/chapters/69051099"> right here</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/166987243@N02/50732824298/in/dateposted-public/">
    
  </a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Grind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/166987243@N02/50733650592/in/dateposted-public/"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Brew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/166987243@N02/50732823398/in/dateposted-public/"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Froth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/166987243@N02/50733548886/in/dateposted-public/"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Pour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/166987243@N02/50732822513/in/dateposted-public/"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Serve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/166987243@N02/50733547861/in/dateposted-public/"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>